<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>COMRADE by clotpolemerlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003622">COMRADE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/clotpolemerlin'>clotpolemerlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bickering, Bloody Hell, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione like to bickering, Smut, damn cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/clotpolemerlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron se precipita num rompante de ciúmes de um certo camarada, e depois tenta se desculpar minuciosamente com Hermione.</p>
<p>* Fanfic originalmente postada no site Potterish em Abril/2011*<br/>** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Precipitação</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* Beta: Disomers<br/>Grata por todo o carinho, dedicação, compreensão, e especialmente por dividir comigo e com todo o fandom Ron&amp;Hermione o teu brilhantismo expcionalmente genial.</p>
<p>** Apoiadoras incontestáveis: Pipoca e Lillywmw<br/>Obrigada por todas as trocas de ideias e incentivos. É muito bom poder contar com pessoas tão sinceras e incomparáveis quanto vocês duas... </p>
<p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p>
<p> Esta fic provavelmente tem rastros evidentes das ficwrites que eu mais admiro, e que de alguma maneira, me moldaram, posso citar fervorosamente Disomers e Mugglemama como as principais.</p>
<p>...Mas não espere um texto com qualidade tão extraordinária quanto as fics destas duas gênias do fandom!! =)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A capa (com leve edição) foi desenhada originalmente por Leela Starsky, sua obra pode ser encontrada neste link:</p>
<p>http://leelastarsky.deviantart.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As personagens e o universo não me pertencem, todos nós sabemos e reverenciamos quem os criou!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">____________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Precipitação</span> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Se Rony e Hermione acharam que teriam uma vida normal, comum e sossegada após se casarem, o certo é que nunca estiveram tão enganados.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Só Hoje, Disomers)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nas primeiras horas de uma manhã fria, o outono surgia timidamente, apesar do sol que brilhava no horizonte refletindo seu tom suave de amarelo alaranjado, contrastando com o verde brilhante de orvalho espalhado por toda extensão do gramado morro abaixo. A passividade tranquila do cenário rivalizava ostensivamente com o clima tremulantemente hostil que imperava no pequeno chalé há alguns metros dali, onde uma voz grave irrompia pela janela entre aberta da sala de estar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Não vou admitir isso, Hermione. — O homem alto e ruivo descia a escada, jogando a mochila na poltrona. Passou direto para alcançar a capa suspensa ao lado da lareira.</p>
<p>-Não acredito que estamos brigando por isso! — A pequena mulher segurava um par de sapatos na mão olhando incrédula para o ruivo.</p>
<p>-Pode apostar que sim! Eu nunca suportei essa situação e você, Hermione, sempre soube disso.</p>
<p>-Eu pensei que isso tinha acabado!</p>
<p>-Pois não acabou, se você não percebeu. — Ele cuspiu as palavras, enfiando mal humorado a capa negra sobre os ombros.</p>
<p>-Mas ele sempre gostou de você... — Hermione tentou contemporizar a situação.</p>
<p>-Ah, claro que sim, nosso primeiro encontro foi muito caloroso. — Ron falou, passando a mão no cabelo desgostoso, transbordando sarcasmo em cada palavra.</p>
<p>-Não vou aceitar Ronald. Não vou!</p>
<p>A voz trêmula de Hermione fez com que Ron sentisse ainda mais raiva.</p>
<p>-Não aceite, faça como quiser! Não peça minha opinião, você não está acostumada a fazer isso de qualquer forma.</p>
<p>-Veja como você está sendo infantil!</p>
<p>-Eu sou infantil? Não são os meus olhos que brilham quando olham para ele.</p>
<p>-O que você está falando? Isso é uma idiotice!</p>
<p>-Olha que novidade! <em>“Ron Idiota Weasley”</em>.  Quer saber? Eu sempre soube que isso ia acabar assim.</p>
<p>-Ronald isso não acabou, volte aqui... — Hermione estagnou, vendo-o desaparecer numa explosão verde-brilhante.</p>
<p>— MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron entrou na lareira e assistiu ao borrão de formas e cores, formadas pelas outras lareiras, surgindo, segundos depois, diante de um ansioso Harry, eles teriam mais um dia de treinamentos e se Merlim colaborasse o ruivo poderia ser enviado em alguma missão na qual pudesse descarregar toda a energia represada pela discussão com Hermione.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele não poderia mais suportar aquela situação. Viveram por anos envolvidos em brigas e desentendimentos, tudo o que ele queria agora era paz. Mas aceitar aquela situação era um absurdo completo, e ele não concordaria! Caminhou a passos duros e tensos pelos corredores do Ministério ao lado de Harry; quando entrou no elevador ignorou abertamente a saudação de bom dia que outros colegas dirigiam a eles. O moreno respondia pelos dois, com um aceno de cabeça, observando o amigo com o canto do olho, provavelmente imaginando qual seria o seu aborrecimento matinal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Desceram no nível da Academia de Aurores e foram direto para a sala de treinamento, Ron visualizou por cima dos ombros uma quantidade razoável de iniciantes para azarar e dissipar uma parte da tensão. Seria bom se divertir um pouco, pensou maquiavelicamente enquanto chutava a porta do armário e acomodava a mochila lá dentro com um soco.</p>
<p>Harry observava tudo quieto, ele sempre soube como lidar com o gênio do melhor amigo, restava saber se os iniciantes saberiam efetuar um feitiço escudo realmente potente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No meio da cozinha, Hermione desabou na cadeira e calçou as sapatilhas sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer. Era inaceitável que depois de tanto tempo eles ainda fossem capazes de se desentenderem tão facilmente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ela sabia que de alguma forma era inegável que Ron tinha razão, mas Hermione não poderia concordar com ele, era irracional...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pegou a bolsa e saiu para o jardim, a passos apressados cruzou o portão, caminhou alguns metros e desaparatou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No jardim, um grande gato alaranjado de cara amassada caçava absorto alguns gnomos atrevidos que se escondiam entre as flores que ladeavam o portão, ergueu as orelhas atento quando ouviu o caminhar irritado seguido de um craque, mas sua atenção foi desviada por algumas fadas mordentes que ele automaticamente começou a perseguir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando Hermione chegou ao seu nível, evitou olhar para o fundo do corredor onde se localizava o QG, não poderia se deixar levar, mas sua vontade era ir até lá e gritar que Ron era um idiota, fazê-lo entender o quanto ela sofria com aquela situação.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas não.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se dirigiu resoluta para o seu escritório, teria pilhas e pilhas de processos para analisar, leis novas que aguardavam sua liberação para seguirem seu caminho, Hermione não permitiria que a discussão com Ron comprometesse seu rendimento no trabalho.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Respirou, ponderando os acontecimentos recentes, precisava manter o foco, ela detestava admitir, mas era parte crucial no processo de melhorias na vida de todos os bruxos e criaturas mágicas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quando entrou no seu escritório seu olhar correu direto para a fotografia acima da mesa, no canto esquerdo ao lado da placa com o seu nome, um Ron alegre beijava o topo da cabeça de uma Hermione que sorria timidamente com as bochechas afogueadas, ao contrário da Hermione que estava parada na porta, se sentindo pálida, doente e amuada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lutou ao longo do dia para manter as imagens da discussão de mais cedo no fundo da mente, mas os gritos de desprezo de Ron ainda ecoavam em sua mente e faziam seu coração vacilar algumas batidas. Quando se lembrava das palavras dele sentia-se sufocada e a vontade de chorar tinha que ser retida combativamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione precisava ser racional, compreender que Ron estava agindo puramente levado por um vagalhão de ciúmes, o que não poderia ser considerado um comportamento novo, ela sabia disso, porém o fato de viverem uma vida constantemente tranquila a fazia pensar que esses arroubos tivessem acabado e que não havia mais espaço entre eles para desconfianças ou pior, desentendimentos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Como estava enganada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A noite ela conversaria com Ron, iriam se entender, ele não era mais adolescente e precisava ver que seu ciúme era infundado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Os ciumentos não precisam de motivo para ter ciúme. São ciumentos porque são. O ciúme é um monstro que a si mesmo se gera e de si mesmo nasce. "</em> <em><br/></em> <em> (William Shakespeare) </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Já sentada à mesa de trabalho, com uma pilha de processos, olhou cansada para a janela, achando uma afronta o céu claro e límpido, enquanto em seu coração pairava uma nuvem densa de amargura e desamparo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Dispensados! — Ron gritou acomodando a varinha no bolso traseiro da calça, já estava na hora daquele dia acabar e ele ir para casa tentar resolver as coisas com Hermione, aquele assunto lhe rendeu muita distração durante o treinamento com os novatos, não poderia ter outro dia igual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alcançou o corredor se dirigindo direto ao escritório, uma voz chegou aos seus ouvidos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— O que há com você afinal? Aquela azaração de escalpo instantâneo poderia dar muita dor de cabeça, sabia? — Harry Potter entrou como um furacão na sala, levemente irritado, mas exibindo um sutil tom de divertimento.</p>
<p>— Não se eu lançasse um <em>reducto</em> nela, aí seria uma dor de cabeça reduzida. — O sarcasmo pendurado em cada palavra dita pelo ruivo, fez Harry tentar impor seriedade.</p>
<p>— Ron, eu não to brincando! Aquele novato não teve tempo de se defender.</p>
<p>— Ah, Harry, fala sério, você ensinou todos os feitiços de defesa, a mim só restou o combate.  E não usei nada mortal, já aquele rictusempra não teve graça nenhuma. — Ron disse quase arrependido.</p>
<p>— Pra mim teve! Você ta muito irritado, precisava relaxar um pouco. Não sei o que houve, mas espero que se resolva logo, amanhã temos um treinamento de campo, preciso de você em forma... E pegando leve.</p>
<p>— Vai preparar os novatos pra enfrentar comensais ou um exército de mini-pufes? — O jeito cuidadoso do melhor amigo irritava Ron.</p>
<p>— Se você continuar com esse tipo de curso preparatório, logo logo não haverão mais novatos para serem treinados!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O olhar preocupado de Harry deixou Ron um pouco apreensivo, ele pegara um pouco pesado com os novatos, era verdade, mas todos responderam bem ao treinamento altamente combativo que Ron impusera, os filhos da mãe eram bons afinal, e Harry não precisava se preocupar tanto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Já a preocupação pela briga de mais cedo com Hermione, isso sim estava tirando o sossego do ruivo. Uma discussão daquelas depois de seis meses de casados não poderia ser algo muito bom, não é?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A manhã ensolarada acabou sendo substituída por um entardecer cinzento e frio em Londres, o dia fora tão interminável que parecia ter sido alongado magicamente, no relógio os ponteiros se arrastavam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Papéis se multiplicavam na mesa de Hermione, ela já havia separado alguns processos para analisar em casa; pastas e pastas de documentos que precisariam ser enviados com urgência ao Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia, os prazos venceriam em 15 dias e Hermione estremecia só de pensar em deixar para a última hora. Porém, em casa ela tinha fontes de pesquisas mais adequadas, incluindo a Nova Constituição das Criaturas Mágicas, recém lançada, revisada e comentada, com leis e normas jurídicas mais usadas. Hermione sorriu pensando na sua relíquia recém adquirida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mas assim como veio, o sorriso desvaneceu: Ela teria de encarar Ron, sua ira precipitada e ciúme incontrolável.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sim, seria uma noite longa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Do outro lado do corredor Ron assinava freneticamente os formulários para liderar a atividade de campo no dia seguinte. Havia conseguido liberação para levar os novatos até Herefordshire, onde poderia fazer um treinamento apropriado, que provavelmente deixaria Alastor Moody brevemente orgulhoso. Ron ainda sentia certa fúria quando lembrava a morte do falso professor, mesmo por pouco tempo, o ruivo havia aprendido muito com ele, e em sua memória treinaria aurores para enfrentar comensais, manticoras e acromântulas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bem, talvez acromântulas não, afinal, até os aurores mais eficientes podem morrer, não podem? As mãos de Ron ficaram frias com a lembrança do falecido Aragogue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>O expediente teve seu fim, após uma tarde insossa, pontuada por longos momentos em que Ron e Hermione remoeram a discussão enquanto tentavam se concentrar no trabalho. Enfim eles foram para casa, mas aparentemente o dia de ponderações e meditação acabaria culminando no ápice da tortura.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se não se entendessem, a noite poderia ser tortuosamente pior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Continua na segunda parte...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Minucioso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Minucioso</span>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Um acesso de ciúme pode levar um homem a cometer ações tão indignas, que, uma vez passada a vertigem da suspeita, ele se encontre grandemente envergonhado."</em><br/>
<em>( Jean-Baptiste Massillon )</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jantaram em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos, às vezes seus olhos se atraíam mutuamente, mas não sustentavam a troca de olhares por muito tempo.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione terminou seu jantar, sem nem ao menos ter tocado no prato e se dirigiu à biblioteca.</p><p> </p><p>Lá dentro, envolvida pelo cheiro dos livros, foi até a prateleira e apanhou sua Nova Constituição, abriu a gaveta, se armou de pena e tinta, e começou a ler os processos, fazendo rápidas anotações.</p><p> </p><p>Sabendo que Ron agora teria um tempo livre para realmente pensar com minúcia no que fizera, ela se sentiu menos angustiada. Por Merlim, eles não poderiam passar a noite toda sem conversar; se sentiu engasgada por não ter perguntado como foi o dia dele.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione percebeu que o marido parecia extremamente exausto; por baixo dos cabelos ruivos pôde perceber um vinco de tensão na testa, a boca suavemente contorcida num esgar de desgosto, os dedos longos agarravam o talher com uma força desnecessária, os ombros estiveram rígidos e as costas levemente arqueadas, e ela não deixou de perceber que Ron estava sem nenhum apetite, e isso era algo absolutamente preocupante, não havia nada no mundo que tirasse a sua fome.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suspirou observando os processos; havia terminado as devidas anotações e com alguns floreios da varinha murmurou os feitiços que os manteriam em sigilo; os reuniu e guardou.</p><p> </p><p>Se dirigiu até o sofá confortável no canto da biblioteca e deitou cansada, gemendo de contentamento por poder esticar o corpo, mesmo já tendo tomado um banho, ela estava tensa, nem o pijama confortável estava sendo capaz de fazê-la relaxar; Hermione sabia que bastava algum tempo acariciando os cabelos de Ron e inalando fortemente o cheiro que vinha dali, para dissipar a tensão; ela poderia afundar os dedos nos cabelos sedosos e deslizá-los até a nuca, enquanto beijasse o pescoço; ela poderia passar as pontas dos dedos pelo peito e morderia levemente o lóbulo da orelha, sussurraria o nome dele. E, então, toda a tensão estaria definitivamente liquidada, quando Ron se virasse e a tomasse nos braços para um beijo arrebatador.</p><p> </p><p>Mas não houvera beijo hoje.</p><p> </p><p>Com uma confusão de saudades, revolta e dor, Hermione lembrou que hoje ele não a beijou arrebatadoramente, ele não tomou seus lábios e não permitiu que ela se perdesse no gosto achocolatado da boca carnuda e quente da qual ela tanto dependia. Nem um beijo calmo no horário do almoço, que a alimentava mais do que qualquer refeição, nem mesmo um suave encostar de lábios carinhoso.</p><p> </p><p>Nada.</p><p> </p><p>Hoje Ron penalizou Hermione não a beijando.</p><p> </p><p>O olhar dela desviou para o tabuleiro de xadrez esquecido no chão, se abaixou, agarrou o cavaleiro negro entre as mãos e alisou a cabeça da peça que parecia mal humorada, os olhos arderam e seu coração ficou apertado com sentimentos desordenados. Se Ron a amava, então qual seria o motivo para ele ainda ter ciúmes e brigar com ela por coisas tão estúpidas? As cenas de tudo o que fizeram juntos na noite passada foram apagadas pela discussão que o ruivo protagonizou pela manhã.</p><p> </p><p>Dessa vez ele se superou, a voz desdenhosa do marido ainda repercutia dentro da mente dela.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>— Ah Ron, francamente... Você não pode estar falando sério... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron andava em círculos no quarto, com uma toalha precariamente enrolada no quadril deixando o peito à mostra, os cabelos grudados na testa permitindo que os olhos azuis se destacassem ainda mais.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Odeio a forma como ele me olha, já falei que ele é maluco!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ele não é maluco — ela afirmou, mas perdeu parte da convicção ao notar o olhar incrédulo do marido — carente, eu diria...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione tentou ignorar o instante em que Ron descartou a toalha em cima da cama e caminhou gloriosamente nu até o guarda roupas para apanhar uma cueca, com as bochechas ardendo ela olhou para a janela e viu que o dia já estava claro, se continuasse aquela discussão com o marido, poderia se atrasar para o trabalho. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>— Por Merlim, ele é assustador! — Ron disse num tom dramático — Eu tenho medo dele perto de você, sabia?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Qualquer um perto de Hermione poderia perder a cabeça, com as faces adoravelmente rosadas e o cabelo bagunçado, ela era um templo de adoração para qualquer criatura. Ele precisava dar um basta naquilo, e tinha que ser logo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>— Ron, você pensa que foi o primeiro a deitar na minha cama? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Toda a cor do rosto sonolento do ruivo foi escoada para as orelhas.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>— O que você quer dizer com isso, Hermione? — Perguntou se aproximando perigosamente.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>— Ah, Ron, francamente, não vamos começar isso de novo. Já falamos outras vezes. Eu o adoro e tudo vai ficar como está.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Pois eu quero ele bem longe de mim, e principalmente de você. — Ron vociferou, o ódio transbordava, deixando sua respiração rápida e falha. Hermione deu-lhe as costas; irritada puxou o lençol contra o corpo e se dirigiu para o banheiro — Você me ouviu Hermione? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Num giro rápido, digno do Rei dos Aros, Ron a segurou com apenas uma mão, fazendo com que, no susto, ela soltasse o lençol que a protegia do olhar intenso e audaz. Cada palavra dita, na voz sensualmente grave, fez o corpo pequeno, e agora nu, vacilar de desejo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione reuniu toda sua força de vontade e rebeldemente se libertou do aperto, entrou no banheiro e enquanto tomava banho ouvia Ron defendendo seu ponto de vista, resolvera ficar em silêncio e não debater mais o assunto; dera certo das outras vezes, daria agora também. Embora hoje Ron parecesse mais determinado... E mais sensual também... Merlim, por que ele tinha que ser tão sexy pela manhã, ou quando ficava furioso... ou... o tempo todo?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>No sofá da biblioteca uma mulher triste, mais parecendo uma menina desamparada, adormeceu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Duas horas. Cento e vinte minutos de um calor infernal e uma noite torturante. Por que aquele calor em pleno outono?</p><p> </p><p>Quantas voltas Ron Weasley deu naquele quarto não há como saber, mas o fervor do seu corpo era palpável na atmosfera, mirou a porta do banheiro emburrado, Hermione tomara banho antes do jantar e deixara o quarto inteiro impregnado com seu cheiro, e isso estava tornando o desejo do ruivo incontrolável.</p><p> </p><p>A frustração se espalhou na penumbra do quarto, Ron passou as mãos no rosto demoradamente, um gesto tão cansado quanto ele, mas não um cansaço físico, por que não fizera nenhuma atividade física para se cansar de fato essa noite.</p><p>Infelizmente.</p><p> </p><p>Tomou uma ducha fria, usou um feitiço para resfriar a temperatura do banheiro, e cogitou a hipótese de se enfiar dentro de uma daquelas caixas que os trouxas usam para manter os alimentos gelados. Será que essas maluquices trouxas seriam capazes de amenizar o calor do seu corpo?</p><p>Possivelmente não.</p><p> </p><p>Apenas uma nascida trouxa maluca seria capaz de tamanha façanha. Ron se sentia amargurado, tenso e... envergonhado.</p><p> </p><p>O rompante de ciúmes que ele tivera naquela manhã deveria ter sido a coisa mais estúpida que já fizera na vida, e isso também comparado com aquela frase que ele gritou para as veelas no acampamento na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Passado o momento ele conseguia ver com clareza o quanto fora um babaca infantil, e agora teria de resolver a situação. Mas como?</p><p> </p><p>Pedir perdão? Desculpas? Dar uns beijos?</p><p> </p><p>Mil ideias de reconciliação foram se formando em sua mente, cada imagem formulada minuciosamente fazia a calça do pijama explosivamente apertada. Baixou a mão direita e tocou-se instintivamente, tentando acomodar o membro inchado de forma mais confortável.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione havia se refugiado na biblioteca, era só ir até lá e usar de toda sua gama de artifícios infalíveis... Se é que eles existiam...</p><p> </p><p>Após se decidir, ele rumou ao encontro da esposa; quando alcançou a porta do quarto, ainda com a mão na maçaneta, olhou de soslaio para a cesta de vime no canto escuro do quarto. Estava vazia, incrivelmente isso deixou Ron mais confiante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aos pulos, desceu a escada; nervoso, abriu a porta da biblioteca, silenciosamente decidido, e a viu.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione estava dormindo um sono cândido e lânguido. Deitada de bruços, o bumbum deliciosamente empinado, os cabelos formavam uma linda cascata até o chão, ele pensou em tocá-la, de leve, só para testar o calor da pele.</p><p> </p><p>Quando a mão grande e máscula se aproximou da cintura delicada, ela rebolou suavemente e Ron praguejou em pensamento. Respirou fundo para tomar coragem, mas quando aspirou o ar frio da noite, sua masculinidade se manifestou instantaneamente: as narinas foram tomadas pelo cheiro inebriante dos cabelos dela, estava tão próxima... tão deliciosamente relaxada e quente... Exalando uma sensualidade despreocupada que deixava os hormônios dele enlouquecidos, o cérebro em alerta para apreciar um próximo movimento que potencialmente seria ainda mais tentador que o primeiro.</p><p> </p><p>Se abaixou e ficou bem rente ao corpo dela, admirou a pele alva, o pescoço e os ombros visíveis através da blusa de alcinhas, a cintura totalmente despida pela posição que ela se encontrava, as pernas bem torneadas esticadas ao longo do sofá, culminavam em pés magnificamente proporcionais. Os olhos dele, tomados de uma gula sólida, se detiveram no bumbum novamente, arredondado e perfeito, uma visão que fez os testículos de Ron latejarem dolorosamente.</p><p> </p><p>Não podendo mais se conter, ele afastou gentilmente os cabelos que cobriam o pescoço, depositou na bochecha um beijo falsamente casto, e iniciou um caminho de pequenos beijos até o pescoço, enquanto a mão descia as costas até circundar a cintura, fazendo com que Hermione se virasse eroticamente de frente para ele.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron...? O que...?</p><p> </p><p>Mas Hermione não obteve resposta, a boca tépida do marido cobriu a sua, iniciando uma dança de línguas suave e compassada, ele a pôs sentada, e embrenhando os dedos nos cabelos castanhos, a puxou de encontro ao seu peito.</p><p> </p><p>Surpresa, precisou de uma fração de segundo para corresponder ao beijo; com Ron ajoelhado ao lado do sofá, ela o envolveu com as pernas no momento em que ele a pressionou contra si. Hermione sentiu o coração de ambos batendo descontrolado; quando ele abriu a boca, a tomando por inteiro e movendo lentamente os lábios sobre os dela, toda a raiva de mais cedo foi ficando esquecida.</p><p> </p><p>Já perdida nas sensações incandescentes que ele causava, Hermione deslizou a mão pelo pescoço, sentindo a pele quente, os dedos atingiram a nuca, encontrando os cabelos ruivos e macios, ela os afagou ternamente, então quebrou o beijo e lambeu a orelha dele com selvageria, mordeu o lóbulo, Ron gemeu e ela fez um rastro de beijos até o queixo dele, mordeu o lábio inferior e o beijou direto na boca; agora ela comandava o beijo, então começou a ditar um ritmo mais intenso, o desejo e a provocação suspensa no ar. Hermione movia os lábios e língua dentro da boca de Ron, e ele, correspondia cada vez mais intensamente.</p><p> </p><p>Segurando a esposa firmemente pela nuca, ele puxou o cabelo dela, obrigando-a a manter o pescoço à deriva do seu olhar, admirou cada sarda aparente através da blusa de alcinhas, tentadoramente transparente, os mamilos túrgidos emergiam do tecido como se convocassem seus lábios.</p><p> </p><p>Ergueu os olhos e encontrou o olhar nublado de Hermione, ela mordia o lábio inferior, os cabelos bagunçados e as bochechas visivelmente vermelhas apesar da penumbra da biblioteca. Ela passou a língua nos lábios ressecados pelo fogo que a dominou em questão de minutos.</p><p> </p><p>Ao ver isso Ron sentiu uma fisgada vigorosa nos testículos. A ereção extremamente aparente no pijama atraiu o olhar de Hermione, com os olhos fixos nos dele, ela colocou a mão na cintura da calça, e com a outra puxou o cordão, deixando o pênis acessível a sua mão, que se embrenhou pela calça, agarrando o membro latente e massageando-o graciosamente; com a mão livre segurou Ron pela nuca, puxando o rosto dele contra seus seios.</p><p>Aspirando profundamente o perfume dela, Ron pôs de lado a alça da blusa, expondo o seio redondo; escorregou o nariz por uma auréola, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava o outro mamilo entre o indicador e o polegar. Sentiu Hermione apertar com mais força a sua ereção e isso fez sua cabeça ficar vazia, os pensamentos se tornaram incoerentes, tragados pela luxúria que ditava o fluxo de seus atos neste momento. O motivo pelo qual entrara na biblioteca há poucos minutos, agora completamente esquecido.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione interrompeu a carícia, segurando firme nos ombros dele, ela se deitou, o puxando consigo, precisava sentir a boca dele por todo o seu corpo, precisava sentir os beijos que não ganhara durante o dia. Ela queria senti-lo esmagando seu corpo contra o dela, sugando e lambendo cada centímetro da sua pele.</p><p> </p><p>Parado de joelhos em cima do sofá, com o membro dolorosamente ereto, Ron apreciou Hermione que, respirando rapidamente, o acomodou entre suas pernas, ele passou a mão na coxa, escorregando-a para dentro do short de algodão; ela era uma mulher provocante, independente da roupa que usasse, mas tinha que admitir, as mais simples e despreocupadas, eram também as mais ardentes.</p><p> </p><p> Hermione se mexeu quando sentiu a mão quente de Ron se aventurando por dentro do seu pijama, levantou a cabeça e viu um maço de cabelos ruivos indo ao encontro da sua barriga, gemeu alto quando Ron iniciou a tortura lambendo seu umbigo, beijando sua cintura e alisando a parte interna da sua coxa.</p><p> </p><p>Ele interrompeu os beijos e se afastou cerca de dois palmos de distância dela e começou a escorregar o short pelas pernas; gentilmente tirou a blusa de alcinhas, Hermione jogou a roupa para o lado e o prendeu entre as pernas. Quando ela estava completamente nua, ele abaixou o rosto e beijou sua intimidade, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse e gritasse embaixo dele.</p><p> </p><p>Quando Hermione sentiu as pinceladas prazerosas que a língua de Ron traçava, mexeu o quadril para aproveitar ainda mais as sensações, a ponta do nariz dele acariciou seu clitóris de maneira provocante, e ela se empurrou contra os lábios carnudos, agarrou fortemente os cabelos ruivos, e pediu a Merlim que Ron aprofundasse o toque.</p><p>Ron percebeu imediatamente que ela estava muito próxima do clímax; lembrando vagamente que fora até ali para pedir perdão, tentou colocar todas as desculpas possíveis em forma de atos, como se pudesse compensar o que sentiu ao fazê-la sofrer por seu ciúme fútil e descabido. Ele segurou as nádegas com força pressionando a pélvis dela contra a sua boca, aprofundou o beijo íntimo e roçou o longo nariz no ponto de prazer da esposa.</p><p> </p><p>Com a boca colada nela, ele sentiu o tremor da pele aveludada e a vibração do corpo dela por completo; movendo suavemente a língua, ele ergueu os olhos e a viu segurando o próprio seio, completamente selvagem, uma das imagens mais eróticas que já presenciara na vida.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione poderia dizer que sentiu o orgasmo mais arrasador de toda sua existência, mas mudou de ideia quando abriu os olhos e viu o olhar abrasador e penetrante de Ron. Ela se jogou nos braços dele e o beijou em cheio na boca, sentindo o seu próprio gosto misturado ao dele. Enquanto ela o beijava, algo inesperado aconteceu.</p><p> </p><p>Se levantando do sofá, Ron a manteve no colo e se retirou sumariamente da biblioteca.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Já no quarto, ele a depositou cuidadosamente na cama; esplendorosamente nua, a sensualidade dela vibrava no ar, e ele desceu os lábios sobre os seios novamente. Depois tornou a beijar a boca avermelhada, sorvendo delicadamente os lábios macerados pelos beijos selvagens trocados antes. Acariciou a bochecha quente e admirando o semblante relaxado que ela ostentava, mergulhou nos lábios, que sorriram formando um encaixe perfeito nos seus. Recomeçando as carícias, Ron sentiu as pequenas mãos segurarem seu rosto, e os dentes de Hermione morderam avidamente seu lábio inferior.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione abandonou a boca dele e se ajoelhou na cama; rapidamente fez as calças do pijama descerem pelas pernas do ruivo, e abocanhou o membro, rigorosamente ereto.</p><p> </p><p>— Her... mione... ow... Sobre mais cedo... Ah... caralho...</p><p> </p><p>Ela sorriu e mordeu a ponta do pênis, Ron quase desmaiou de prazer, agarrou os cabelos dela, e não conseguia decidir se deixaria o gozo chegar ou se pediria desculpas pelas burradas que fizera pela manhã.</p><p> </p><p>Em poucos instantes de reflexão, ele definiu então uma prioridade, contrariado puxou o pênis da boca da esposa e se sentou na cama. Olhando sem jeito para ela, disparou:</p><p> </p><p>— Hermione... eu preciso falar uma coisa... sobre...</p><p> </p><p>Quando olhou nos olhos castanhos tempestuosos, viu uma fúria assustadora, tinha sido um estúpido, mas não era para tanto...</p><p> </p><p>— Você, cala essa boca.</p><p> </p><p>Ela rosnou e o empurrou contra o colchão, subiu por cima dele, e sem aviso ele sentiu seu membro penetrar num vale extremamente úmido e quente, totalmente entregue, Ron permitiu ser dominado, com uma voluptuosidade crua, Hermione o cavalgou intrepidamente.</p><p> </p><p>Por alguns instantes pareceu que o quarto estava sendo atingido por algum abalo sísmico, até que Ron se deixou convulsionar embaixo dela. Eles se observaram por algum tempo, e quando Hermione se abaixou para beijá-lo, ele a jogou de lado e subiu por cima dela; rapidamente jogou as pernas dela sobre os seus ombros e como uma força primitiva, a penetrou.</p><p> </p><p>-Você é minha Hermione... ninguém jamais deitará na sua cama... apenas eu... </p><p> </p><p>A voz grave de Ron, transbordando desejo, sua masculinidade latente alimentando o fogo que ardia na pélvis dela.</p><p> </p><p>Se entregaram a volúpia intransponível do momento, e se amaram sem reservas, adentrando num universo onde só havia o clamor do corpo, os gemidos de prazer, e o orgasmo fulgurante que os arremessou num abismo multicolorido de sensações.</p><p>Hermione não pôde refrear o desejo, um novo orgasmo explodiu por trás de suas pálpebras; naquele instante, toda a ira e a agonia se dissiparam, uma sensação de vivacidade se apoderou do corpo dela: alegria e prazer, misturados ao amor fizeram o coração explodir e seu corpo vibrar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Completamente saciados, Hermione olhou para o marido, admirando a sua beleza pós coito, os olhos desfocados os cabelos úmidos, deitado de bruços com o traseiro adoravelmente sarapintado à mostra, definitivamente uma das visões mais maravilhosas que poderia ter dele.</p><p> </p><p>Mas não era por isso que daria o braço a torcer.</p><p> </p><p>— Ron... Hum... sobre mais cedo... Ron?</p><p>— Tudo bem, Mione, aquele monstro pode ficar.</p><p> </p><p>— Sério?! Ele pode dormir no nosso quarto?! Exatamente como está?!</p><p> </p><p>— Pode, mas só se me prometer que vai repetir essa transa brilhante outras vezes — ele declarou sorrindo, os olhos azuis brilhantes.</p><p>— Francamente... Não sei do que está falando. — Hermione falou, as bochechas queimaram num misto de timidez e... desejo? Abaixou os olhos, e mordeu o lábio. Oh Merlim...</p><p>— Se você não sabe não sou eu que vou lhe dizer. — Ele declarou presunçoso. Se aproveitando das bochechas coradas dela, se aproximou e a beijou apaixonadamente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ron abriu os olhos pela manhã e deu de cara com Bichento o encarando sentado no tapete, o rabo de escovinha abanando de um lado para o outro. Ron girou as longas pernas e se levantou silenciosamente, se aproximou, olhando direto nos olhos âmbar do gato.</p><p> </p><p>— Escuta companheiro, tenho um amigo na Noruega. Neve e piração pra todo o lado. Se eu ver você no colo da Mione, vai virar picolé de pelo. Me entendeu, seu bicho burro?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">____________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>N/B por Disomers:</b><br/>Minha primeira nota de beta, que emoção... rs... Preciso desabafar, ser beta não é fácil, é um momento de tensão único! Mas ler a fic antes de todo mundo é realmente fascinante... rs...<br/>Bem, que a Vivi é uma das melhores FW da nova geração é meio lógico né?! Ela tem um talento nato para retratar Ron e Hermione adultos, vivendo como um verdadeiro casal apaixonado. Essa fic é mais um prova disso! E preciso dizer que amo quando eles brigam e depois se entregam enlouquecidamente ao desejo palpável que transborda dos dois.<br/>E esse nariz do Ron, gente?! O que é isso hein?! Passei mal aqui... rs...<br/>Leitores queridos, a Vivi acabou de nos presentear com uma fic arrasadora, então deixem um comment, porque ela merece! Bem, ela merecia bem mais que um comment, portanto se quiserem deixar mais de um, fiquem à vontade... rs...<br/>Beijos,<br/>Dieimi Somers</p><p> </p><p><b>N/A </b><br/>Esta fic nasceu inteirinha de um capricho meu. Desde sempre imaginei como poderia ser uma briga deles por causa do grande companheiro de Hermione, duvido até hoje que o Ron concorda com esse camarada andando pela casa e dividindo a atenção.<br/>Bom, acho que todos os fãs de Ron/Hermione imaginam que as brigas pelo gatinho, pela toalha na cama, ou por qualquer outro motivo, terminam exatamente assim... Com algumas variantes, mas essencialmente assim.<br/>Ah, a estória está recheada de detalhes que tem feito muito sentido nos meus últimos dias, no twitter e no tumblr, por exemplo... quem me conhece entendeu... rs</p><p>Mil Bjs,<br/>Vivi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>